Rooftop Spyder: Blood Rules
by FireCracker7
Summary: A horny Pete wants sex with everyone. Meanwhile, the X-Men help out.


submission dated 6-11-04  
  
author: FireCracker   
  
(Italic copy bordered byunderscore)   
  
Archive? You'd better.  
  
Warnings: Raunchy series, all on rooftops in NY. Spidey has natural webs.  
  
Pairing: Spiderman / Human Torch / Gambit  
  
Several men moved a large bundle into a nondescript van. The vehicle bore a small laundry buisness logo, and had every appearance of doing a normal pickup.  
  
The driver was a rather large mutant with leonine features. Sabretooth glanced back as Peter was loaded into the van.   
  
"Huh. So once again the Spider brat proves to be trouble."  
  
The Beast glared at him. "That isn't true. His powers rage out of control, Sabretooth. It's our duty to help."  
  
Wild golden eyes frowned at the others. "Motley crew, too."  
  
Gambit snorted. "Back off, kitty."  
  
A sniff. "Why, Remy. Got a secret you don't want me to say? I got a hell of a nose, you know."  
  
"Then try pointing it forward and drive!" Torch cracked, cradling the wrapped Peter.  
  
Sabretooth grunted, revving the engine. "Don't tick me off, goldy. You and red there got a common problem, as I see it."  
  
He floored it, nearly tossing everyone forward.  
  
The Beast gave Peter an injection. "He's a bit more stable now."  
  
Gambit peered down. "What did you give him?"  
  
"A protein shot laced with vitamins. It should give him strength when he wakes."  
  
The Torch never took his eyes off Peter. "Hank, something worries me about Peter. He has strange cravings-"  
  
The Beast turned to him alertly. "What kind of cravings?"  
  
A swallow. "He...wants blood and brains. I can't understand it."  
  
Hank turned to Gambit. "Has this happened before?"  
  
The mutant nodded sadly. "Oui. Peter wants 'tasty brains' whenever he changes."  
  
"Hmm. I've already pulled some of my entymology database back at the lab. We'll do the preliminary workup and compare."  
  
Sabretooth inhaled the air deeply again as he drove. "How very interesting. His spider is pure, I can smell it."  
  
Gambit nodded. "Ah warned him his spider was changing, that it had other aspects-"  
  
"Wait, what are you talking about?" Torch tried to keep up. "The influence of his powers?"  
  
"What else?" Gambit was annoyed. "But more'n that. It's part of his blood and flesh. I could see the change in his aura."  
  
Sabretooth gave a toothy grin. "If the kid wants brains, he can't be all bad. Of course with me, it's a matter of chemistry. I can scent his spider pheromones anywhere."  
  
The Beast was thinking. "I have a theory about what's going on, but not the why. We'll know more once tests are done."  
  
"Could you elaborate?" Torch insisted.  
  
"Not at this time, Storm. It would only be my opinion, not a true analysis."  
  
"Huhhh..."  
  
Peter stirred, shifting against Storm. He blinked to awareness, taking in his surroundings.  
  
"What-"  
  
"Easy, kid. You're among friends." the Beast reassured.  
  
"Mon dieu." Gambit whispered. Everyone stared at Pete. He stared back in confusion.  
  
"What's wrong with all of you? I'm not shifting, am I?"  
  
"No" Storm blurted. "But your eyes are-"  
  
Hank motioned him to silence quickly. Peter looked at their expressions.  
  
"Something's still not right." he stared at his hands. "All normal here. So what's the problem?"  
  
The Beast forced a smile. "Don't pay attention to these characters. They're borrowing trouble."  
  
Peter sat up. "So, are we headed to Heidel?"  
  
"Yeah. About another hour or so."  
  
"I hate tests, you know."  
  
"Well, look at it this way. You'll be a grand scientific breakthrough."  
  
Pete looked out a window. "Maybe."  
  
Sabretooth purred from up front. "Personally, I kinda like your other shape, kid. Maybe during one of the tests we can wrestle."  
  
"Idiot." Gambit murmured.   
  
Peter nearly laughed. "My other career, if things fall through. I could join the WWE."  
  
Storm edged closer to Gambit, whispering. "His eyes, Remy. I don't like them-"  
  
Gambit nodded quickly, keeping his voice low. "Ah know."  
  
Hank coughed pointedly. "Anyone want to play a game of poker?"  
  
"Poker??" everyone echoed.  
  
"Sure, why not. We've got nothing but time until we get to the lab."  
  
Peter felt surprisingly energized, nearly leaping from the van. The others followed him up a winding trail. Heidel wasn't known to the general public. The facility nestled in an isolated region with streams and rolling hills.  
  
Sabretooth scratched his head. "I don't remember his eyes being orange."  
  
"They aren't supposed to be." Gambit mumured.   
  
Torch turned to the Beast. "Is he shifting again?"  
  
McCoy shook his head. "I'd say no, but-"  
  
Peter turned back. "You can stop talking about me, by the way."  
  
Torch tried to explain awkwardly. "We were just speculating, that's all."  
  
"Well, knock it off. I'm here to get treatment, so let's get started."  
  
Ororo greeted him warmly inside. "Peter, have faith. If anyone can help, the Professor can. Just don't let Hank poke you to pieces."  
  
He smiled, hugging her. "I always feel better when beautiful women give me hope."  
  
Gambit remembered something. "How's Toad?"  
  
"Cranky, but getting better. He's staying with an uncle right now. The cafeteria's still open if you guys are hungry."  
  
Sabretooth yawned. "Well, I've got things to do. Beast, take care of our stinky bug."  
  
Peter made a face. "I love you, too. Go lap a dish of milk or something!"  
  
The lion man laughed, bounding down the hallway. "Later, Spider. Be a good boy!"  
  
A dark figure approached in a somewhat crouched pose. Nightcrawler.  
  
"Hmm...I didn't realize you were so young, Spiderman."  
  
Peter blinked at him. "I get that a lot. But hey, I'm just a sophisticated guy!"  
  
Nightcrawler laughed. "Sorry, I do tend to observe too much. So you'll excuse me if I ask you something-"  
  
Hank waved at him frantically. "Not now! We're going to see the Professor-"  
  
"What's with you, Beast?" Peter was curious. "You've been shushing everyone for nearly an hour. Is there some dark secret I shouldn't know?"  
  
"Not a secret for long." Gambit griped. Ororo squeezed his arm.  
  
Nightcrawler stared at Peter hard. "I saw the news with the Spider. Your eyes are orange? Something seems different."  
  
Pete was perplexed. "Orange? What are you talking about?"  
  
Torch glared at the mutant. "Nothing at all, he's just babbling-"  
  
Nightcrawler turned. "Typically rude. Your reputation is known to me, Johnny Storm."  
  
Ororo pushed everyone together suddenly. "Go to the cafeteria, get something to eat. Everyone looks hungry."  
  
"Are you all crazy?" Peter bumped against the Beast. He shrugged innocently.  
  
"Women."  
  
They ate a somewhat tense meal. Peter felt jittery, anticipating Professor Xaviers' appearance.  
  
"Peter, you seem a bit distracted. Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, John. Just a little antsy, that's all."  
  
"Don't worry, Peter." Nightcrawler reassured. "Tests can be unnerving, but it's better to have answers."  
  
Pete poked at his food. "I guess it's the unknown that makes me nervous. What if I find out something I can't live with?"  
  
Gambit squeezed his hand. "Then we'll help you deal with it. Everyone here has some kind of demon t' overcome."  
  
"You aren't alone, either." Storm quickly added. "The Fantastic Four is pooling resources with everyone here."  
  
Peter looked around the table. "I'm very grateful to all of you. This whole situation is unknown territory for me."  
  
"Then we'll clear up the mystery." a new voice sounded.  
  
Everyone turned. Charles Xavier entered the dining hall. Peter noticed he was walking, albeit with electronic leg braces.  
  
"Professor! You're walking?!"  
  
The older man beamed. "Hello, Peter. As usual, you seem to take up the spotlight."  
  
Pete stood. "Well, sir, I-"  
  
Blue eyes twinkled. "Sit down, will you? There's no need for formality here."  
  
Peter plopped down. "It's just that I hate being the cause of so much disruption."  
  
Xavier seated himself carefully. "The mutant agenda was in place long before your transformation, son. Don't blame yourself for every event."  
  
The Beast nodded. "People have hated mutants since they first appeared in public, kid. We're here to help. You aren't the first to lose control."  
  
"So what's the starting point?"  
  
Xavier eyed him critically. "We need to start tomorrow morning, as soon as possible."  
  
Peter went to his room feeling strangely relaxed. He mulled over his situation while putting on his pajamas.  
  
/At least they don't blame me for having to go underground. I was really feeling pretty guilty./  
  
He walked past a full length mirror as he put on a robe.  
  
/What the hell?/  
  
Pete gawked at his reflection in disbelief. Normally hazel eyes were a freakish shade of orange.  
  
"Omigod" he whispered. No wonder everyone kept staring at me!"  
  
Xavier sat quietly at a small conference table, pondering. The Beast entered the small library, followed by Gambit and Storm.  
  
Long fingers steepled in thought. "Gentlemen, please be seated."  
  
Storm was talking immediately. "Reed will be flying in tomorrow-"  
  
"I know, Johnny. Make yourself comfortable, please."  
  
The men sat, their faces anxious. Xavier waited for their full attention.  
  
Hank took up the gauntlet. "What's your preliminary impression?"  
  
"There is cause for concern."  
  
"What else, Prof?" Gambit was edgy. "I was with him the last two days, and-"  
  
Xavier held up a hand. "Gambit, please. He'll need support from us all."  
  
"Now I'm really worried." Storm replied. "My biggest fear was that he couldn't get help in time."  
  
Xavier sighed. "When Reed arrives we'll go over the schedule of testing. Hank, do you have the preliminary etymology workup?"  
  
The Beast nodded. "I've sketched in data from both Gambit and Torch. There's a secure sensor in the hallway outside his room. It's callibrated for any unusual energy emanation, be it psychic or physical."  
  
Torch was clearly worried. "Should we stay nearby?"  
  
"Possibly. Wolverine will be on alert."  
  
"Ah don't know about all this." Gambit looked around idly. "Pete seemed calm enough. Normally he starts up when stressed."  
  
"He still suffers from high stress, Gambit." Xavier informed him. "Something is unresolved, an internal conflict. It's a factor in these erratic transformations."  
  
"No doubt you noticed his eyes." Storm was grim.   
  
"Of course. I presume this is the first time they haven't returned to normal?"  
  
Gambit answered, glum. "Yeah. Whenever he shifted back before, everything changed. Not this time."  
  
"Charles, cut to the chase." Hank was impatient. "You did a scan. What did you sense?"  
  
A pause. "Peter's a ticking time bomb."  
  
Torch wandered aimlessly about the complex, his mood sour. Nearly everyone had retired, so there was no one to talk to. Or so he thought. Soundlessly, Gambit came up behind him.  
  
"Got a minute?"  
  
"I'm going to bed, Gambit."  
  
"Ah'll make it quick. We need to talk."  
  
Torch turned another corner. "Only if you walk at the same time."  
  
The two young men moved quietly through hallways housing individual apartments. Panels beeped and clicked as they passed through.  
  
"Look" Gambit began awkwardly. "Ah know we'll probably never be friends. But we both care about Pete."  
  
"Right on both counts."  
  
"He's going to need both of us, Storm. If we keep having conflicts, it'll make him stress more."  
  
The blonde stopped, thinking. "What do you propose?"  
  
"That we put aside our differences for now. Pete's in a perilous situation. Ah didn't need the Prof to tell me that. I've sensed it the last two days."  
  
Torch looked at Gambit for the first time, pain creasing his features.  
  
"What's wrong with him, Gambit? Why all this, why now?"  
  
The red haired mutant looked away. "We're part of the problem. He won't...can't choose. And then there's his obligation to Mary Jane. It's gotta be tearing him apart."  
  
Storm rubbed his eyes in fatigue. "Damn."  
  
"Ah didn't mention this before, but he recently went through some serious trauma with Venom."  
  
Torch paled. "I didn't know about that. The symbiote approached me days ago with some psychobabble about Pete, and how you were a threat."  
  
Gambit rolled his eyes. "Bull. He pulled the same stunt with me. Ah don't know the specifics, but Pete mentioned his fears about Venom. He believes he might be consumed."  
  
"It won't happen." Storm snarled. "I'll burn that worm to jello first."  
  
"An know the feeling. But something worries me more than that. Pete said Venom assumed his wifes' shape and nearly claimed him."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Ah don't think that was Venoms' only attempt, if you know what I mean."  
  
They stopped in front of an apartment door panel. Storm tapped his fingers against it.  
  
"We can't do anything about Venom right now. But somehow Peter needs to find balance, a way of dealing with this 'spider' thing."  
  
"Ah agree. But there's something else to be prepared for."  
  
"What now?"  
  
Gambit sighed. "Mutant examinations are quite thorough here. He'll get a bunch of questions first. Some of them could get real sticky."  
  
Storm thought that over. "Everything can't come out, Gambit. You know why."  
  
"Yeah. But ah can't guarantee they won't ask Peter a bunch of overly personal stuff. Even if it dosen't seem related to his problem."  
  
Johnny stepped inside his room. "We'll deal with that tomorrow."  
  
Peter wrapped himself securely in blankets, feeling warm and muzzy. Relief made his limbs heavy. He drifted off, into a deep sleep...  
  
With a hunger. Always wanting a taste, just a little. Wandering the city, scaling the tallest buildings. Making a soft nest of web as needed. Looking for good things to eat, like tasty brains and blood. Watching over some, scaring others.   
  
Familiar faces came to him. Storm, Gambit. Mary Jane, Aunt May. Other superheroes. They came to him, one by one. Tangled in web. Gently he balled each up, poking. Some smelled better, some worse. But brains were always good.  
  
He drank from each first, getting the flavor. The heads were next, crunchy and sweet...  
  
"GAHHHHII!!"  
  
Peter jerked awake, in a cold sweat. Blinking, he stared at the dim lighting of his room.  
  
"No..."  
  
Door panels slid open suddenly. Wolverine bolted inside.  
  
"You okay, kid? I heard you cry out."  
  
Peter shook miserably, wrapped tightly in blankets. "Nothing...just a bad dream."  
  
The burly mutant came to his side. "Uh uh, don't give me that. You look awful."  
  
"Have you ever had a dream that seemed too real?"  
  
Wolverine nodded, sitting down next to him. "Many times. Some of them were big time benders."  
  
Pete looked down. "You probably know about my situation."  
  
A square hand squeezed his shoulder. "Kid, believe me. I've had nightmares about my own nature for years. I frightened everyone close to me."  
  
"How did you reconcile your dark self?"  
  
"Self acceptance. It took a lot of years, Peter. Joining the X-Men saved me from myself. Without their help I would've been dead or psychotic."  
  
Small smile. "Is this another recruiting pitch?"  
  
Wolverine wrapped a thick arm around him, holding surprisingly tight. "Maybe I see another reclamation project. You're always getting into trouble, it seems."  
  
Peter managed a laugh. "Yeah. Everyone says I could turn a church sermon into a rock concert."  
  
Eyes like flint sparked with intensity. "Now tell me about this dream."  
  
Pete ran a hand through his hair. "I was a spider again. But this time I ate everyone that loved me."  
  
"It might be symbolic, not literal. Dreams aren't real, Peter."  
  
"You haven't said anything about my eyes."  
  
Wolverine snickered. "They're lovely. But I think you're a bit young for me, Pete!"  
  
"What? Oh!" more laughing.  
  
Wolverine waited for him to settle down. "Yeah, I noticed them. Your powers seem pretty unstable right now."  
  
Pete inhaled, leaning into the older man. The warmth and texture of his skin was soothing, scent of heat and musk. He closed his eyes, smiling.  
  
Wolverine edged to see his face. "You okay, kid?"  
  
"Perfect." Peter still didn't open his eyes. "You know, my senses are so acute now, more than I ever realized."  
  
"I've got an animal nature myself, Pete. I understand more than you know."  
  
Orange orbs opened suddenly, blazing. "You ever smell blood?"  
  
"Sure, all the time."  
  
"I never focused on these things before, but now they seem imprinted on my brain. I can actually smell blood under someone's skin, feel it pulse and move."  
  
"Sabretooth would love hearing that."  
  
"It's strange. Some people smell sweet. Others sour, salty or bitter. Almost like a taste."  
  
"Pete, listen to me. I'm speaking from experience. If you focus on the beast, you become the beast. Do you understand me?"  
  
The younger man stared, eyes glazed. "Not entirely. My mind is clear as spider."  
  
"No it isn't, not from a human viewpoint. You can't lose yourself, too much is at stake."  
  
Pete leaned heavily against him again. "Maybe you're right. Since my first transformation, it's harder to tune things out."  
  
"The beast is powerful. Believe me, I know better than anyone."  
  
Petes' voice was soft. "You really do understand."  
  
Wolverine cradled him. "Sleep, kid. Tomorrow's a long day."  
  
Xavier met with Reed Richards in the main conference room. Storm, Gambit and Wolverine were also in attendance.  
  
Admantium claws flexed, clicking on the polished table. "So where's Hank? Shouldn't he be here?"  
  
"He's setting up the lab for testing." Xavier replied. "Reed, I'm glad to have you here. We haven't collaborated in some time."  
  
Reed nodded. "I've got a personal stake in this as well. But it feels good to be working together again."  
  
Storm was grateful. "If anyone can cure him, you two can."  
  
"Or show him how to be spider." Gambit threw in. "It may not be about a cure."  
  
Johnny spun on him. "Time will tell, won't it?!"  
  
"That's what we're here for!" Gambit snapped in response.  
  
"What's with you two?" Wolverine glowered. "We don't have time for this."  
  
"Agreed." Reed was stern. "We need a stable environment here, not a schoolyard."  
  
Xavier stood. "While we're waiting for Hank, I need to speak with you two." he indicated Gambit and Storm. "Privately."  
  
The young men looked at each other, confused.  
  
They stepped inside a small alcove. "Either of you feel like talking?"  
  
Gambit was sullen. "Got nothing to say, Prof. Just hope Pete gets through this okay."  
  
The older man turned to Johnny. "And you?"  
  
Storm folded his arms stubbornly. "Ditto. It's about Peter right now, not us."  
  
Hard blue eyes glinted. "Wrong. Part of being a telepath is knowing when not to probe."  
  
"Ah don't like nosey folk, Prof." Gambit sniffed. "Get to it!"  
  
Xavier looked them both over, a curious expression on his face. "I'll speak plainly, then. Both of you cast unusually strong emotions about Peter. Should I ask why?"  
  
"No!!" they both echoed.  
  
The discerning gaze fell on Storm. "I never scan people for personal data, only impressions. The only exceptions are emergencies."  
  
The younger man was cautious. "I understand."  
  
"Emotions flare from the mind like fire. They don't reveal facts or information, only feeling. That's why I asked."  
  
"Gambit and I have had differences in the past."  
  
"And present, Johnny. I can feel anger and resentment from both of you."  
  
"You're pretty accurate." Gambit agreed. "But enough head games, Prof. What's the upshot?"  
  
Xavier sighed. "I judge no one, but the energy of your emotion is tangled and complex. It has a focal point in Peter."  
  
Both young men paled. Xavier continued, his tone more gentle.  
  
"Everyone knows of the Spiderman Torch sex scandal. I've been around long enough to know there are shades of gray in life."  
  
Storm shifted his feet, uncomfortable. "I don't want to talk about this. It's not relevant to the immediate problem."  
  
Xavier glanced at Gambit. "When you went to New York I wondered about the focus of your emotion. It wasn't hard to see once you called about Peter."  
  
"Ah ain't confessing anything. Since when is concern for a friend suspicious?"  
  
Charles grew impatient. "Both of you are stubborn. Whatever is going on between you three needs a resolution. Peter's treatment will be difficult enough as it is."  
  
"We've already discussed that." Storm replied.   
  
Xavier was silent a moment. "I don't pretend to understand it all." he said carefully. "Nor do I care to know, truthfully."  
  
"When do the tests start?" Gambit was anxious to change the subject.  
  
Charles looked at his watch. "As soon as Hank finishes his preparations."  
  
Peter adjusted his coveralls. They were plain denim, medium weight. The fit was somewhat baggy but comfortable. He noted his eyes were still orange. Feeling oddly confident, Peter smiled at the contrast of blue fabric and orange pupils.  
  
"Well at least I'm making a fashion statement. Maybe I'll spike my hair and go punk!" he laughed.  
  
"What's this about being a punk?" a familiar voice teased. Pete turned as the Beast entered his apartment, wearing a lab coat.  
  
"Don't you guys knock around here?"  
  
"Don't you ever close the privacy panel?" Hank countered. "Come on. Time for the show!"  
  
Pete gave an affected pose. "How does I look?"  
  
"Like a goofball in orange contacts."  
  
Peter made a face. "Thanks for nothing!"  
  
Torch and Gambit sat in the observation booth at a twenty foot elevation. Peter was seated at a small table. Reed Richards sat across from him, while McCoy held a pad for notes. Xavier sat at a short distance, watching and monitoring carefully.  
  
Peters' confidence faded as Richards observed him impassively. He felt flush, warm.  
  
"Peter, before we begin, do you have any questions?"  
  
The young man appeared uncomfortable. "Uh, look...About the Ebay thing, it's really embarrasing. What I mean is-"  
  
Reed squeezed his arm. "Peter, take it easy. I know you'll resolve that situation when the time is right."  
  
"I don't want you thinking the worst of me!" Pete blurted. "My reputation is bad enough as it is, and-"  
  
Gray eyes were crystal clear, krinkling in laughter. "Son, I don't believe everything I read. Celebrity makes us all fair game. And we're not judging you here."  
  
"You...believe me, right?"  
  
"Yes, of course. Now let's get started."  
  
The Beast nodded. "You worry too much, Pete. Everyone here has been touched by scandal of some sort at various times."  
  
"No one had pictures, though."  
  
The furry face lined with pain momentarily. "You'd be surprised. But as Reed said, let's get started. He'll ask you a series of questions. Answer them as fully as possible. Leave out no detail, not even something you think is insignificant. I'll take note of your reaction and record everything said."  
  
Pete stiffened, preparing himself. "Okay, shoot."  
  
Two concerned lovers watched the proceedings with concern.  
  
"So far, so good." Storm peered. "It's good that we have live audio feed."  
  
"Yeah." Gambit agreed. "Ah hope those questions don't get too far out of hand."  
  
Storm looked sideways. "Meaning?"  
  
"You know damn well what ah mean. The Prof's probably already put two and two together. Not that ah'm gonna volunteer anything."  
  
"Me either."  
  
"Ah thinks he knows we're lying."  
  
The blonde turned away again. "He said he didn't probe people or invade their privacy."  
  
"Telepaths are hard t' decieve. They can 'feel' your head without reading your mind, so to speak."  
  
"He can keep his suspicions. I only care about Peter." Johnny snapped.  
  
Gambit chuckled. "Pete sure can pick 'em. Ain't we a pair? Howlin' and screaming over the man like he's candy."  
  
Torch gave a wicked grin. "He is. And I don't intend to lose."  
  
Gambit frowned at him. "Are you always so intense?"  
  
"I've been called worse. I never back down when the stakes are high."  
  
Gambit flipped an energy card. "Cajuns don't take no for an answer, either. Ah always get what ah want, sooner or later."  
  
Storm glared at him for nearly a minute. "I don't have time for this." he watched the scene below.  
  
"When did you first transform?"  
  
"About two days ago."  
  
"And this never occurred prior?"  
  
"No."  
  
"How old are you, Peter?"  
  
"Twenty six."  
  
"What are your symptoms prior to changing?"  
  
Orange eyes stared at the ceiling. "My heart races, then pounds heavily. I get a rolling sensation in my brain, like blood beating. It's hard to explain-"  
  
Reed nodded patiently. "It's all right. Go on."  
  
"I feel hot, prickly. Itchy. My legs ache next."  
  
"And after the onset?"  
  
"I have a slight memory lapse, a 'gap'. Reality changes, and I feel powerful and warm. Each time I have a ravenous appetite that's hard to control."  
  
Hank nodded. "The transformation takes a great deal of energy, Peter. Continue."  
  
"My thoughts are my own, but filtered. I know what I'm thinking, but can't communicate in words."  
  
"Interesting." Reed pulled his chin. "Now we approach a sensitive topic. When the spider eats, how does he feel?"  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"Your arachnid instincts take over, Peter. What do you feel?"  
  
Deep sigh. "I feel...good." he paused. "Do we have to go over this?!"  
  
"Yes." Reed was firm. "Now keep talking!"  
  
Peter was very still, eyes glowing weirdly. "Skk. Very well. Under my skin, I'm warm and powerful. My entire being bursts with energy."  
  
"Are you capable of reason?"  
  
"Of course! But my arachnid form doesn't seem suited to human speech."  
  
Hank nodded at Richards. "We suspected as much."  
  
Pete krinkled his nose. "You both smell interesting. From a food standpoint, that is."  
  
The two scientists remained impassive. "Could you explain?" McCoy asked.  
  
A sniff. "As I told Wolverine last night, everyone has a blood scent like a flavor. Sweet, salty, bitter, sour. Like taste. Each person has different combinations, but one scent dominates."  
  
"And...how would you describe us?"  
  
Pete tilted his head slightly. "One by one? You're salty. Reed is sweet. Johnny is sour, and Remy bitter."  
  
The Beast jotted down something on his pad. "How long have you had this ability?"  
  
"Since I became Spiderman. But it wasn't this acute before the transformations. I ignored the abilty."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I was afraid it would make me less human."  
  
A pause. "We understand you've developed a craving for brains."  
  
Peter couldn't stop a hiss. "Hahhkk. Try not to think about those! They're very tasty. Eat one and see!"  
  
"No thank you. What else drives the hunger?"  
  
Sharp teeth flashed. "Blood. After all, it seasons the brains! And they don't need cooking-"  
  
Alarmed, Reed shook him. "Peter! Focus, bring yourself back."  
  
Shhkksk. I answered your questions.  
  
"I know. But you're starting to shift, and we can't get accurate responses while you're in transition."  
  
Pete laughed, his voice buzzing weirdly. HHkss. Am myself, I keep saying. Like I told Gambit.  
  
From his corner of observation Xavier stood, holding out a hand. "Reed, Hank. Be careful, prepare for stasis b."  
  
Reed nodded. "You may be right-"  
  
Peter bounded up suddenly. Skkhsk. I'm not crazy. You said focus. Thank you for reminding me! I'm hungry, and need to hunt. A tasty brain would be nice.  
  
"No, Peter! We can't allow that." Reed pressed a small device on his belt.  
  
HHhhsk. A cheap trick. No longer interested in your tests. the lithe form bounded to the ceiling, sticking there.  
  
Xavier moved quickly alongside the others. "Is the field activated?"  
  
McCoy nodded. "It will tighten each time he moves."  
  
Gambit leaped to his feet inside the glass tower. "It's all gone wrong, Storm."  
  
Johnny nodded, flaming on. "He's losing himself, dammit."  
  
Xavier stood at floor level, concentrating. "Peter, I know you hear me."  
  
Orange eyes fixed on him from above. Skhhh. Feel your voice inside my head. Beware!  
  
"No threats. We're here to help you.The spider is growing stronger, can't you feel it?"  
  
Kssshk. Spider is me! Feel fantastic, capable of anything.  
  
"Then return to your true self."  
  
SSkkk. This is self, all parts. You speak nonsense. I want a brain!  
  
Xavier projected a thought at Reed and Hank. /He's no longer rational./  
  
Reed flashed a thought in return. /He'll be restricted in a few moments when he tries to escape./  
  
Torch and Gambit burst into the test area unannounced.   
  
Hank waved them off. "Stop, both of you! We have this handled."  
  
Gambit pointed up. "Ah don't think so! Pete's strong as the Thing when he changes-"  
  
"He's right!" Torch blurted. "I'm flying up to get him."  
  
/Stop!!/ a mental bolt halted them both. They froze in their tracks.  
  
"We can't just stand around and watch!" Torch shouted at Xavier.  
  
"We aren't. The force field will take effect quickly."  
  
Gambit stared at his shifting lover. "Force field?"  
  
"SKREEAAAHHH!!"  
  
Hairy arms burst from Peters' form, waving haphazardly. Hands lengthened into thin, fuzzy hooks. With a burst of speed he scrabbled around the high walls, screeching and wailing. The force field enveloped the huge arachnid quickly, sending him rolling and hissing to the floor. Hank motioned wildly.  
  
"Everyone, get back!!"   
  
They all scattered as green liquid shot from the hooked jaws, dissolving paneling.   
  
/You're pissing me off!/  
  
Another inhuman shriek as the spider righted itself. Long legs pushed against an unseen force, to no avail.  
  
/I can't move! What-/  
  
"Peter!!" Xavier shouted, sending a thought. "Please, calm yourself. You're in a force field."  
  
The pincher mouth clattered in rage. /I'll break free. No pathetic trick of yours will stop me!/  
  
Torch covered his ears against the unearthly wailing. "Professor, what's going on?!"  
  
"Peter says he'll break free. He thinks we tricked him!"  
  
Gambit likewise shouted over the spiders' yawling. "He's ticked, I can tell-"  
  
Reed adjusted his device. "He'll only wear himself out. And considering his state of mind, that's not a bad thing."  
  
Another earsplitting bellow. /Betrayers! Liars!! I'm not a test subject./  
  
The Beast bounded over to a control panel. "This will help deaden the sound. His own vibrations are agitating him further!"  
  
/Stuff it!!/ the spider spat another stream of corrosive fluid. It shot past Hank, burning a large hole in the wall.  
  
"You're not getting out, Peter!" Storm yelled, flying at the opening and blocking. "Stop this. We're trying to help you!"  
  
The spider chittered madly, straining against the force that still held him.   
  
McCoy shook his head. "Don't worry, Storm. With each movement he's more restricted. In another moment he won't go an inch."  
  
In fascination the others watched as long legs strained, struggled, then stopped. Slowly the arachnid curled up, his fury spent.  
  
/No strength left. To hell with it, I'm going to sleep./  
  
The spider collapsed in a neat ball. Filaments filled the air, spinning about the brightly colored form.  
  
"Incredible." Reed stared.  
  
"Fascinating." McCoy agreed.  
  
They all approached the huge cocoon. Reed turned to Gambit.  
  
"Remy, you saw him transform first. Has he done this before?"  
  
Gambit nodded, touching the web ball gently. "Yeah. Peter rolled himself up and slept inside."  
  
Torch was edgy. "But what happened after that?" he couldn't take his eyes off the webbing.  
  
"He changed back. It took awhile, nearly half an hour."  
  
Xavier pulled up a chair. "Then we wait."  
  
Like a bizarre watch group they waited, encircling the web cocoon. A slight shifting, then motion.  
  
"He's moving!" Storm pointed. "Release the force field."  
  
Reed waved him off. "No. Not yet."  
  
Hank held a hypodermic needle. Gambit glared at it. "Now what the hell is that for?"  
  
"A calming agent. Keep yelling and I'll give you a shot, too."  
  
"Very funny."  
  
"Shh." Xavier pointed. Everyone stared at the web ball. An opening tore loose as strong fingers poked through.  
  
"His consciousness is distorted, fragmented. Don't make any sudden motion-"  
  
Webbing shot from an exposed wrist, wrapping the Beast before he could move. The hypodermic clattered to the floor.  
  
Hank struggled against his web prison. "Quick, before he climbs out, Reed-"  
  
"On it!" Grabbing the needle, Reed jabbed a flailing arm.   
  
"SREEAAAKKK!!"  
  
Storm leaped forward. "What the hell's wrong with him-"  
  
Peter burst from the web ball, hitting an unseen barrier. He fell back almost immediately.  
  
Xavier sent another thought. "Peace, Peter. Calm. We're at the testing lab, remember? You wanted our help."  
  
To everyones' relief, the puzzled eyes were a familiar chestnut brown. Blinking, Pete stared in confusion.  
  
"Something pushed me back." he croaked, voice dry.  
  
Gambit wrapped a blanket over his shoulders. "Force field, Pete. It has a radius."  
  
Hands ran through rakish hair. "I should have known. Feel weak, strange."  
  
Reed crouched next to him. "Can you stand?"  
  
"Yeah." Peter stood abruptly. It was a mistake. Legs immediately gave out.  
  
"Sleepy." eyes rolled up as he toppled. Gambit caught him.  
  
Xavier nodded at the concerned group. "He's not in danger. The calming agent is affecting his arachnid nerve impulses."  
  
Torch peered at his unconscious friend. "Will he remember what happened here?"  
  
"Difficult to say."  
  
Hank McCoy snorted, still straining against sticky webbing. "Fine. Now would someone kindly cut me loose?"  
  
Peter slept solidly for the next few hours. Sleepy eyes finally fluttered awake as he took in his surroundings. He was snuggled securely under soft, fragrant blankets. His room was nondescript but well furnished, with adjustable lighting.  
  
He wasn't alone.  
  
Sensing another presence nearby Peter tilted his head. Wolverine smirked at him, arms folded as he sat nearby.  
  
"Guard duty, Wolvy?" Pete managed, grinning.  
  
A shrug. "Well, I heard a certain spider misbehaved yesterday. Me and Sabretooth saw the video. Not bad, kid."  
  
Peter paled. "They...taped that?"  
  
"Anything that goes on in the testing area is taped. It's a necessary evil, Pete."  
  
"I...see."  
  
The gruff features krinkled in a grin. "Think you could give me a ride sometimes? I hate catching cabs since my car's been on the blink."  
  
Peter pursed his lips before laughing. "Crazy!"  
  
Admantium claws clicked idly. "Yup, that's me. An original nut."  
  
Pete sat up. "I'm not going to change, you know. It isn't necessary to watch me."  
  
"You'll pardon if I don't take your word for it."  
  
"I sense the feeling before it happens.This is different. For the first time in days I don't feel hyperactive."  
  
Wolverine scratched a sideburn. "That's good news. Of course if you start growing arms again I'll have to call Sabretooth."  
  
Pete blinked. "For what?"  
  
"So you two can wrestle. We've got a small bet on who would win."  
  
"Yeah? He wouldn't have a chance. Ask the Thing, he could barely hold me."  
  
The elder mutant was impressed. "I heard. That news footage was pretty wild, by the way."  
  
Peter sat back, amused. "You know, it's funny. I actually saw my boss during that fight."  
  
"You're kiddin'!"  
  
"No, really. I landed on his car by accident. He nearly had a stroke!"  
  
Wolverine burst out laughing. "Yeah, that mug would scare Mephisto. I take it from your smile the two of you ain't buddies."  
  
"Hardly. In fact, I really enjoyed smelling his fear." brown eyes flashed a strange gleam. "I'd almost pay to have that happen again."  
  
Wolverine fell silent, his mood instantly serious. "Peter, remember what I said."  
  
The younger man snickered. "I pushed in his windshield a little, just to rattle him. He was screaming, begging for me to leave and not eat his brains. Scared shitless!"  
  
Logan moved quickly to the bed, grabbing Pete and shaking him. "Snap out of it!!"  
  
Wine gold eyes glazed. "Huh-"  
  
"You're in dangerous territory, Pete. I scent your Spider, and it's strong."  
  
"You know what I feel, better than anyone-"  
  
"That's why I'm warning you. You're beginning to slip, even in human mode."  
  
Peter stared at the hands restraining him. "I didn't even notice. What's happening to me?!"  
  
Wolverine held him tightly. "The beast exists, but you can't give it free reign."  
  
A sigh. "I don't know what to do, Logan. This is all new to me. One minute I'm fine, and the next I'm strange."  
  
Thick fingers ruffled Petes' hair. "That's why the Professor asked me to look in on you."  
  
"Because you're strange?" Peter teased, grinning.  
  
Wolverine poked his side. "Punk."  
  
Pete chuckled, closing his eyes. Soothing warmth, heavy scent. Musk and hair. He settled into the firm embrace again.  
  
"You feel good."  
  
"Peter?"  
  
"Mmm." Smooth cheek rubbed against stubble.  
  
Logan stared into sultry eyes flecked with gold. "Be careful, Peter. I don't...go that way."  
  
Pete looked him over slowly. "You're thinking about it, though."  
  
Wolverine forced his eyes away. "Do you even understand what's happening here, right now?"  
  
"I'm in the arms of a friend who wants to help."  
  
Logan brushed a thumb over sensuous lips. "At times...my own nature has forced me outside myself. Trust me in this, Peter. I have more experience."  
  
Peter held a rough hand. "I know." a slow smile. "Show me some of that experience, Logan. Spider to Wolverine. No one has to know."  
  
Black eyes sparked in disbelief. "The beast burns both mind and body, boy. I know both sides of it, the pleasure and madness."  
  
A sniff. Peter stroked thick chest hair, enjoying the texture. "You can stop me any time."  
  
The deep voice growled. "I will, soon enough. Your blood runs with heat in every direction, Pete. There's neither control nor judgement."  
  
"I smell your blood too. Salty, like the earth. And good, so very good."  
  
Wide hands gripped the younger man crushingly tight. "Has this happened before, Peter?"  
  
"You're really sexy. Anyone ever tell you that? Rugged and strong, all this hair-"  
  
A growl. "Stop it. I know why you're out of control."  
  
The younger man was smug, wrapping arms around. "Since you understand my beast side so well, why not go with it?"  
  
The deep eyes were concerned, sympathetic. "When the beast runs free, the man pays the consequences. Do you understand me?"  
  
Peter paused, his lust held at bay. "Maybe. But in the meantime-"  
  
"You're too excited to hear my words."  
  
"Hmm." Soft lips brushed. Logan closed his eyes, feeling a shock down to his balls. Growling again, he managed to disentangle himself. Black eyes sparked with dark heat.  
  
"I can see how you've got Storm and Gambit hooked, boy."  
  
Peter froze, instantly pale. "How the hell do you know-"  
  
Wide fingers gripped Petes' chin, holding it in place. "The beast, remember? I can smell them all over you. And I'm not the only one."  
  
Pete separated a bit, sitting back. "I...who else?"  
  
"Sabretooth. Didn't you pay attention to what he said in the van?"  
  
A swallow. "Did he...tell anyone?"  
  
"No. What for? It's none of our buisness. We talked about it awhile."  
  
Rich brown eyes stared over flushed cheeks. "Do you think less of me? I can't seem to control...a lot of things in my life."  
  
"It's not for me to judge. I've made serious mistakes in own past."  
  
"But you have an opinion?""  
  
Crooked grin. "I think you're insane and stupid. Selfish and ridiculous."  
  
Peter winced. "Don't hold back by any means."  
  
"You asked, Pete. My words may seem harsh, but I do care."  
  
Peter sighed, rubbing Wolverines' hairy arms. "I want you really bad."  
  
Logan gently pushed him back into bed. "I know. Then what? Tomorrow you'll want something else."  
  
"I feel like a damn fool-"  
  
"Peter, I think you should stay here with us for awhile. Make a decision later about joining, but you need treatment. There may not be a cure."  
  
Anger flared. "No, I refuse to accept that!"  
  
Square fingers stroked Peters' hair, soothing. "God, you sound like me so long ago. Everything you're going through, kid. Been there, done that."  
  
Peter heaved. "How did you get through it, Logan? This is driving me crazy."  
  
"By help from a lot of friends. There's no way I could have done it alone. My own nature was too strong."  
  
"Like mine." Peter started to sweat.  
  
Wolverine looked at him closely. "Be still. I'll go get Hank, you don't look good."  
  
Weak smile. "Just too damn horny."  
  
Logan gave a lopsided grin. "For the record, kid. I don't think you could've handled me." he patted a sizeable bulge at the crotch.  
  
Hot eyes responded to the challenge. "Yeah?"  
  
Wolverine headed out, muscles flexing under tight jeans. "Yeah."  
  
Charles Xavier sat in his private study, meditating. He didn't relish the upcoming conversation.  
  
An annoyed Gambit burst into the small room. "Ah hope this is important, Prof. Wanna see Peter, make sure he's alright."  
  
A quick nod. "He isn't and you shouldn't. Sit down."  
  
The young mutant folded his arms. "Kinda pushy, ain't you? He's a friend, and ah want-"  
  
"I know what you want!!" Xavier nearly shouted, exasperated. His outburst startled the younger man to silence.  
  
"Fools and greater fools."  
  
Gambit frowned, plopping into a large chair. "Now what does all that mean?"  
  
Xavier tapped his fingers. "Times like this make me wish I weren't psyche sensitive."  
  
"Ah have a feeling this conversation's going downhill from the start."  
  
"You may be right. I'm not inclined to release Peter any time soon."  
  
Gambit tempered a stab of anger. "You can't hold him against his will-"  
  
"I can't be responsible for what may happen otherwise. Until we can stabilize him, Peter is a danger to everyone he cares for."  
  
"Ah warned him about his spider aspect-"  
  
"There's more, and it concerns you. And Johnny Storm."  
  
Gambit went white. "Don't understand."  
  
Steely blue eyes were hard. "What is your relationship with Peter?"  
  
Gambit blinked. "Relationship? We're friends. Didn't know that rated a meeting."  
  
Xavier gave a half smile, steepling his hands. "I see."  
  
"Don't get smug, Prof. Can't you stay out of peoples' buisness?"  
  
"It's difficult when they broadcast all over the place."  
  
Gambit stuttered in surprise. "Ah never-"  
  
"I've held my peace about this situation, but no more. Ever since Peter arrived I've been sensing wild emotion coming from you and Storm. Do I have to guess why?"  
  
"Guess anything you want." Gambit mumbled. "Ah got nothing to say."  
  
"It's all I can do to keep your emotions out of my thoughts."  
  
"Tough, Prof. Wear a thick hat."  
  
"Your sarcasm isn't appreciated, Remy."  
  
Gambit glanced around. "Why isn't Storm here for the lecture? Long as we're being even handed and all that."  
  
A sigh. "He's with Reed, I believe. I didn't run across him this morning."  
  
"But you sought fit to summon me-"  
  
"We have more history. And I know what you're doing."  
  
"Doing?"  
  
"Stalling. You still haven't answered my question."  
  
"Ah did. Peter and I are friends-"  
  
"You're lying. Not that it matters to me."  
  
"Don't tell me what ah feel, Prof. You're pushing it!"  
  
"Your entanglement with Peter and Storm could have disastrous consequences."  
  
"You make it sound like a freaking three-way or something."  
  
Xavier glared in challenge. "Isn't it? While I don't know what's really going on, I do sense that you're involved emotionally."  
  
Gambit threw his hands up. "Well, duh. I care about a friend-"  
  
"Bull. Your emotions nearly bounce off the walls when Peter's around."  
  
"I'm an excitable guy." Gambit quipped. "Prof, this is interesting, but what's your point?"  
  
"The point is that stress could undermine everything we do to help Peter."  
  
Gambit stared at the ceiling.  
  
Xavier leaned forward, intense. "Resolve your differences for his sake. And if you can't, I'll know why."  
  
The young mutant stood abruptly, face red. "I'm leavin'. Keep on with this if you want, but-"  
  
Their conversation cut short as Wolverine entered, his expression dark.  
  
"Reed, what's scheduled for today?"  
  
Richards sat at a lab table, looking through beakers. "We'll take samples of everything. Blood, urine. Tissue biopsy. Based on data I have regarding spider physiology, I can make a few educated guesses. But I want to be certain."  
  
Johnny sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Do you really think there's a good chance Peter can be helped?"  
  
Gray eyes were warm with understanding. "You really like him, don't you?"  
  
Storm stared, feeling heat rush to his skin. /You have no idea./ "Yeah, well we've had our rough spots, but he's a good guy."  
  
Reed squeezed his shoulder. "We'll beat this thing, but it'll take work."  
  
Gambit started in his tracks. "Hey, Logan. What's the deal?"  
  
Xavier likewise stared. "You look like the devil. Something happen?"  
  
Wolverine snickered, flexing his claws. "Heh, yeah."  
  
"If you would elaborate?" Xavier grew impatient.  
  
The hoary head shook. "I think Peter needs to stay here awhile. His spider is taking over-"  
  
Gambit stood in front of him. "So fast? But what happened?"  
  
Logan wiped his brow. "The kid came on to me big time. I ain't been so turned on in years."  
  
"What?!"  
  
Xavier nearly stood. "You're saying Peter tried for sex?!"  
  
"What part didn't you understand? He was all over me."  
  
Gambit gritted his teeth, on edge. "You didn't."  
  
Logan grinned at him. "I don't go that way, but it was tempting."  
  
"Are you telling the whole story?" Xavier demanded.   
  
Wolverine waved him off. "Cool it, Charles. Pete's so out of control he'd hump a rock. I just happened to be there."  
  
Gambit watched his aura. "No. Ah know his beast reached to yours."  
  
Logan nodded, grim. "Yeah. A few years ago I would've jumped at the chance. But I can't go back to that madness, not now."  
  
Xavier was thoughtful. "We have a series of tests lined up. Hopefully some answers will be provided. Time is of the essence."  
  
Wolverine groaned, moving toward the door. "You got that right."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
Sly grin. "To take a cold shower."  
  
Peter slipped on a robe and decided to go for a stroll. He strutted the halls barefoot, a strange smile on his face.  
  
/It's awfully quiet./  
  
He wandered the large complex with no real plan, eventually arriving at the test area. The huge paneled doors were partially open. Peter stared blandly at flashing lights on a control board.  
  
"A monitor? Whatever, I'll go inside anyway."  
  
He found Reed and Johnny pouring over texts and chemical samples. Startled, both men looked up at his approach.  
  
"Peter?" Storm found his voice. "What brings you here?"  
  
A shrug. "I'm supposed to end up here anyway. What are you two doing?"  
  
Reed frowned, staring at Peters' bare feet. "Just doing preliminary work for your testing later."  
  
The dark head tilted. "I must make a fascinating bug."  
  
"Ah, yes. But shouldn't you be getting more rest? We won't be ready for hours."  
  
Peter squeezed between the two men at the table. "Don't worry about that. I'm science based, too. What's the plan?"  
  
Reed and Johnny shifted to give room. They glanced at each other quickly. Peter continued, oblivious.  
  
"Arachnaphobia. I liked that movie, you know. All living things fear spiders."  
  
Reed was thinking. "Umm...have you had breakfast, Pete?"  
  
Peter looked off into space. "Not yet. I was hungry, but not for food. But if someone could get a few things from the deli I'd appreciate it."  
  
Storm watched him fearfully. "The deli? What would you like?"  
  
Pete stared at a beaker, smacking his lips. "See if they have pig brains, and tongue. That would be good."  
  
Johnny squeezed his shoulder. "We're worried about you, Pete."  
  
"Everyone thinks too much around here. Look, I plan to get treatment. Everything will be fine, all right? So stop looking at me like I'm crazy."  
  
The baritone voice dropped. "You aren't well."  
  
Pete turned to Reed. Gray eyes were crystal on him, calculating and observing.  
  
"I'm not a germ on a petri dish, Reed."  
  
"No, son. But from what I've seen we're running against time here."  
  
"I can control the spider. I've done it since I had powers."  
  
"This is different. You've never transformed prior to now. And I suspect your spider dna is asserting a coexistence, even dominance."  
  
"Your expert opinion?"  
  
"It's been my experience that drastic changes in behavior and perception follow physical alterations."  
  
Peter smiled at him oddly. "Yes. Such clarity of mind. No wonder they call you Mr. Fantastic. Is there another reason?"  
  
"Peter!!" Johnny shouted, shocked.  
  
Pete stroked Reeds' face slowly. "Caring and concerned. So very experienced."  
  
Richards pushed the caress away, his expression sad. "Son, we'll do whatever is necessary for you."  
  
Peter ignored the statement, staring above eye level. "You have beautiful hair. The gray makes it quite distinguished. Share with me, Reed. I want to feel your experience!"  
  
Reed blubbered, his normal composure faltering. "Johnny-"  
  
Storm shook his friend. "Break it, Peter! You're losing touch with reality."  
  
Brown eyes glazed, cloudy. "I understand, Johnny."   
  
"Do you?"  
  
Lips moved mechanically. "Yes. I should apologize. You musn't be left out." he spun suddenly, kissing Storm full on the lips.  
  
Reed yanked him back. "Peter, you're out of control!"  
  
A laugh. "So masterful. Flattering!"  
  
Johnny lurched, pressing a nearby button. "We have no choice, Reed."  
  
"Agreed. We've got to-"  
  
Arms encircled the older man before he could react. Pete smirked, nuzzling Reeds' cheek.  
  
"Have you ever felt so good you wanted to share with everyone? I do."  
  
Storm tried pulling Peter off, but spider strength made it impossible.   
  
Reed seemed terrified. "Son, get a hold! Fight it with everything in you. This isn't over!!"  
  
Pete still attempted to kiss. "An excellent teacher. Excitement! Yessss..."  
  
"Dammit!!" Storm cursed. He punched Peter in the ear with all his strength.   
  
"SKREEEAAHHH!!!"  
  
Clutching his head in pain, Peter seized up before collapsing. Reed caught him.  
  
"This is terrible." his voice was full of pity, compassion. He cleared a space on the table, laying Pete across it.  
  
Storm touched his unconscious friend on the shoulder. "I can't stand this, Reed. No matter what it takes we've got to cure him."  
  
They turned at a noise. Wolverine and The Beast burst into the lab, ready for anything.  
  
"What's going on?" Hank held another hypodermic.  
  
Reeds' expression was pained. "He has to be isolated for the time being."  
  
Wolverine observed the still form. "What happened? I was with him not too long ago."  
  
Johnny flushed red. "He...came in here wanting sex."  
  
"Say what?!" McCoy blurted. "No one told me about this behavior-"  
  
"Apparently this is recent." Reed responded. "Peter burst in here unannounced. His demeanor was strange from the outset. He squeezed between Johnny and myself, then kissed us."  
  
Logan snorted. "He made a move on you?? Buisness must really be slow."  
  
"That isn't funny!" Reed snapped.  
  
"Gentlemen, please!" McCoy nearly shouted. "This isn't accomplishing anything. We'll take Peter to a temporary holding cell. I hate to do it, but it seems we don't have a choice."  
  
"Have a choice in what?" a new voice shouted as Gambit stormed in.  
  
"Great." Johnny murmured. "The cajun idiot returns-"  
  
"I heard that." Gambit glared at the blonde. "Ah'll deal with you later."  
  
Storm shrugged. "I'm terrified."  
  
"Stop it, you two!" Reed shouted. "You're worse than kids. We've got a real problem on our hands, or have you forgotten?"  
  
To everyones' shock, Peter abruptly stirred, sitting up. "Gentlemen, please don't fight over me. I'll get to each in turn."  
  
A collective gasp was the only response. Gambit found his voice first.  
  
"Uh...Pete, you're acting strange."  
  
"Hmm." Peter smiled widely. "I wondered where you were, Rem. Can we go somewhere dark and work things out?"  
  
Gambit stared, dumbfounded.   
  
"What say I take you somewhere instead." Hank interjected. "Come with me, Peter."  
  
Pete looked him up and down. "Sorry. I like hair, not fur. Too much of a good thing is overkill."  
  
Storm fought a bizarre urge to laugh. "Will you go with me, then?" he managed.  
  
Wild eyes lit up. "Surely." he pulled Storm close. "I've a better idea. Why don't we send everyone else away?"  
  
Hank edged up, needle in hand. "Don't be rude, Peter. Allow us to leave first." he nodded at the others.  
  
Pete nuzzled a dismayed Storm. "Then get going! We want to be alone."  
  
Boiling in anger, Gambit moved at them. Logan stopped him short, grabbing an arm.  
  
"Careful, boy. Unless you want everyone to know." he whispered.   
  
Gambit spun, eyes wide in shock. "What do you mean?"  
  
Reed coughed loudly. "Peter's right, we shouldn't intrude. Everyone should leave, right now."  
  
"Let's go, then!" Wolverine shouted, making a grand gesture of waving his arms. Peter watched him, perplexed.   
  
Meanwhile Hank edged up behind with the needle. Johnny managed to appear casual, looking in the opposite direction.  
  
The diversion worked. Moving swiftly behind Peter, McCoy injected the hypodermic at the base of his neck.   
  
Screeching and enraged, Pete swung out in retaliation, releasing Storm. A wild fist connected, knocking the Beast across the room.  
  
"You people are pissing me off with these stupid assed needles-"  
  
He toppled before another word escaped. Hank picked himself up off the floor.  
  
"Well, that was fun."  
  
It had every appearance of a grim processional. Peter was wrapped in a stasis belt and hauled by an antigrav field through the corridors. The others walked at various positions around him.  
  
"We'll proceed with the tests as scheduled." Hank stated.   
  
Reed couldn't believe his ears. "After what happened today?"  
  
"Waiting won't accomplish anything. Besides, we can't sedate him forever."  
  
"Ah agree." Gambit stared straight ahead. "Anything is better than this. Worse still, he could change again."  
  
"Where's Xavier?" Storm wanted to know. "He's never around for the heavy lifting!"  
  
"That's hardly fair." McCoy was defensive. "During that episode, he was monitoring Peters's brain activity. The data will be compiled with the tests we do later on."  
  
Johnny was taken aback. "Sorry, didn't mean to sound like a jerk."  
  
"Comes natural." Gambit mumbled. Logan poked him in the ribs.  
  
Storm glared but didn't say anything.  
  
The area of the complex they approached was a virtual fortress. Adamantium walls, galvanized steel doors. Reed viewed their surroundings, impressed.  
  
"Ground zero, Hank?"  
  
The Beast grinned. "Yeah, you could say. Anyone short of Thor would have a hard time breaking out of these chambers."  
  
Storm whistled, looking up. "The open area is huge. Is that where most of the testing is done?"  
  
"Indeed." a familiar voice sounded. Everyone turned as Professor Xavier entered.  
  
McCoy approached him. "Charles, we're ready for setup."  
  
Xavier was oddly serene. "Good. Reed, do you have enough information?"  
  
"As much as I'll have at this point."  
  
Wolverine watched the unconscious Peter closely. "Do you still need me here?"  
  
Xavier nodded. "Definitely. And have Sabretooth stand by in case of accidents."  
  
"Ain't gonna be no accidents!" Gambit started up. "We don't need that overgrown housecat-"  
  
The elder mutant eyed him disapprovingly. "I'm warning you for the final time to control yourself, Remy."  
  
"I hate to say this, but I agree." Storm chimed in. "There's enough of us here. If Sabretooth gets in the way we'll only trip over each other!"  
  
Reed was angry. "I have no idea what's wrong with you two, but get it together! Or else you can both wait somewhere else!!"  
  
Hank glared also. "I've plenty of tranquilizer to go around."  
  
Wolverine shoved the two young men into a corner. "Now you knuckleheads listen up. Cut the crap or I'll crack both your skulls together. Understood?!"  
  
Twin sets of eyes were sullen. "Understood."  
  
"Good." the husky voice dropped to a whisper. "You'll both get your chance. Stop thinking with your dicks!"  
  
Gambit and Storm were too shocked to respond. Logan returned to the others, smug.  
  
"They won't give you any more trouble."  
  
Xavier sighed, watching the subdued pair. "Good. Let's begin."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


End file.
